


You Didn't Keep This One

by drarryiscannon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Battle of Hogwarts AU, Emotional Trauma, HP: EWE, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, oh my god why do I write things like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryiscannon/pseuds/drarryiscannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then again, I suppose you can't always keep your promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Keep This One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost sorry for writing this, but hahaha it's all okay because Neville is in this! All aboard the Feel Train! *toot toot*

"If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

Harry took Draco's slim hands into his own.

"Hey. Hey, look at me, it's going to be okay, I promise." Harry said gingerly, looking into the other boys grey eyes.

Those eyes used to look like sterling silver, heavy mercury and stainless steel, but now they are heavy, dark storm clouds. He wonders if it will rain.

Draco trembled and scowled at the floor.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." he whispered, looking away.

Harry shook his head in exasperation.

"No, Draco, you need to _listen_ to me. You're bloody stubborn and even though I love that about you, right now you need to hear what I have to say. I'm not making you a promise I can't keep. I didn't get a choice in this, Draco, and I know you understand that. I'm not fighting Voldemort for them. I'm not the "Chosen One", that's a bunch of shit and we both know it. The only reason I'm going to do this is because of you, because I won't let you die. You deserve more than this, you deserve to have a chance to really live. To be happy."

Draco wiped angrily at the tears falling freely from his face, he didn't want to cry in front of Harry, he didn't want to seem weak in front of the center of his universe.

"You know, your damn hero complex is getting out of hand, Harry." he said quietly, playing with Harry's tanned fingers.

Harry laughed dryly at that, and took his hands away from Draco's.

"I need to do this, Draco. Or it will never be over. You know that." he said, gently cupping his lovers face.

Something so beautiful shouldn't have to die, Harry thought.

Draco looked back at Harry, smiling in spite of himself, because this is Harry, this is his gravity and the sun and the _very oxygen he breathes _.__

"Go. Go on then. Before I change my mind." he said, winking at Harry and shoving him gently away.

                                                                                                                       *******

Draco waits.

His palms are bleeding because he keeps digging his nails into them, and he grits his teeth, because Harry is not back yet, he went to the Forest over an hour ago.

He isn't back yet.

But he promised Draco he would be; Harry has never broken a promise to him.

He is sitting on the staircase tending to Neville's wounds when he hears Voldemort.

_"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"_

Neville gasps as Draco presses much harder on the weeping gash on his shoulder than he should be, his flesh is screaming almost as loudly as Draco is. Neville stares at the blood oozing out of the gash on his arm. He wonders what Draco's wounds will end up looking like.

He watches as Draco runs haphazardly towards the Great Hall, where Harry is.

Draco sees Hagrid, crying silently and holding a body in his arms, clutched tightly, close to his chest. The blond sees the wild black hair and the ebony wire glasses.

__So this is how the world ends.__

     *******

Night has fallen long ago.

Draco doesn't know where Voldemort is. He doesn't know where his father is. And he doesn't care, because the only person he cares about is laying on what should have been their bed, at the Manor.

Draco locked them in his room what seems like lifetimes ago. Time is a fickle thing, Draco thinks, you only have so much. A certain allotted amount, and then it's _gone_. No amount of Galleons can buy him any more, and for the first time in his young life, Draco Malfoy feels poor. What use is a vault full of gold, when the only person who unconditionally loves you, accepts and understands you, is gone? He has cried himself hoarse and he does not care about anything, because the sun has set, it's _not coming back_.

He holds Harry. He looks like he's sleeping. Draco pretends he is, because if doesn't, he will shatter and break, he will cut his hands trying to shovel the handfuls of his grief back into his body, and he can't afford any more wounds. _Oh god he can't stop shaking_ , and all that does is make him shake harder because Harry is so _still_.

"You need to wake up." he whispers.

"You need to wake up, because I won't do this without you."


End file.
